STAR TREK II: THE WRATH OF KHAN: Awards' Citations for Peter Preston
by The Honorable Prince
Summary: I apologize for the category - there is no "Wrath of Khan" or general "Star Trek" category.


**SUBJECT: AWARD OF THE STARFLEET MEDAL OF COMMENDATION - Midshipman First Class Peter Preston**

Nominated by: Scott, Montgomery. Commander, Chief Engineering Officer USS Enterprise NCC-1701

Awarded by: Kirk, James T. Vice Admiral Starfleet Operations

CITATION:

FOR HIS ALERT ACTIONS AND DEVOTION TO DUTY, WHILE SERVING AS AN ENGINEER'S MATE-IN-TRAINING ABOARD THE USS ENTERPRISE ON STARDATES: 8130.0 - 8150.0. IMMEDIATELY PRIOR TO A SURPRISE ATTACK BY AN ENEMY FORCE, MIDSHIPMAN PRESTON, ACTING AS THE ENGINEERING OFFICER OF THE WATCH, RECEIVED AN ORDER FROM THE BRIDGE TO "ENERGIZE DEFENSE FIELDS." DESPITE THE ENTERPRISE'S TRAINING ENVIRONMENT AND THE SUDDEN RECEIPT OF AN UNEXPECTED BATTLE-ORDER, MIDSHIPMAN PRESTON URGENTLY ACTIVATED THE SHIP'S INTERNAL DEFENSES. ONLY SECONDS LATER, THE ENTERPRISE RECEIVED POINT-BLANK PHASER FIRE FROM AN ENEMY VESSEL, DIRECTLY INTO THE ENGINEERING SECTION. WHILE CRIPPLING DAMAGE WAS TAKEN AND SIGNIFICANT CASUALTIES SUFFERED BY THE ENGINEERING AND MANUVERING TEAMS, MIDSHIPMAN PRESTON'S QUICK ACTIONS LIKELY PROVIDED THE ENTERPRISE WITH ENOUGH PROTECTION TO PREVENT COMPLETE REACTOR DESTRUCTION AND DECOMPRESSION OF THE ENGINEERING PORTION OF THE VESSEL.

DURING THE SAME ATTACK, THE ENTERPRISE SUFFERED A PHOTON-TORPEDO STRIKE JUST AFT OF THE MAIN BRIDGE. ONLY THE BRIDGE'S INTERNAL DEFENSE FIELD PREVENTED COMPLETE DESTRUCTION OF THE BRIDGE AND THE LOSS OF THE COMMAND CREW.

BY THE QUICK ACTIONS OF THE ENGINEERING TEAM AND ATTENTIVENESS TO DUTY OF MIDSHIPMAN PRESTON WAS THE ENTERPRISE ABLE TO REPEL THE ENEMY FORCE.

**SUBJECT: Citation for the United Federation of Planets Medal of Valor - Midshipman First Class Peter Preston**

Nominated by: Scott, Montgomery. Commander, Chief Engineering Officer USS Enterprise NCC-1701

Endorsement: Kirk, James T. Vice Admiral Starfleet Operations

CITATION:

FOR CONSPICUOUS GALLANTRY AND INTREPIDITY AT THE RISK OF HIS OWN LIFE, ABOVE AND BEYOND THE CALL OF DUTY, WHILE SERVING AS AN ENGINEER'S MATE-IN-TRAINING ABOARD THE USS ENTERPRISE ON STARDATES: 8130.0 - 8150.0. DURING A SURPRISE ATTACK ON THE ENTERPRISE, WHICH CAUSED A CONTAINMENT BREACH OF THE MAIN REACTOR, MIDSHIPMAN PRESTON DISPLAYED GREAT COURAGE AND DEVOTION TO DUTY AS HE RESCUED A BADLY WOUNDED SHIPMATE FROM BEING TRAPPED IN A CONTAMINATED SECTION OF ENGINEERING AS DAMAGE CONTROL BULKHEADS WERE DEPLOYED. MIDSHIPMEN PRESTON GALLANTLY REFUSED TO ABANDON HIS STATION AS REPEATED ATTACKS FROM THE ENEMY FORCE CAUSED CATASTROPHIC DAMAGE TO THE REACTOR COMPARTMENT AND FLOODED MAIN ENGINEERING WITH FATAL LEVELS OF GAMMA RADIATION. FULLY AWARE OF THE RISK TO HIS OWN LIFE, MIDSHIPMAN PRESTON SELFLESSLY VOLUNTEERED TO RE-ENTER THE QUARANTINED PORTION OF THE REACTOR COMPARTMENT, AND SUCCESSFULLY EFFECTED REPAIRS TO THE REACTOR VESSEL ITSELF - PREVENTING FURTHER RADIATION RELEASE, AND COMPLETE REACTOR DESTRUCTION. BY HIS GREAT COURAGE AND PERSONAL SACRIFICE, THE USS ENTERPRISE REGAINED ENOUGH REACTOR POWER TO SUCCESSFULLY RETURN FIRE AND COMPEL THE ENEMY VESSEL TO WITHDRAW.

**SUBJECT: Posthumous Battlefield Commission for Gallantry and Personal Sacrifice - Midshipman First Class Peter Preston**

Advancing Authority: Kirk, James T. Vice Admiral Starfleet Operations

CITATION:

FOR CONSPICUOUS GALLANTRY AND INTREPIDITY AT THE RISK OF HIS OWN LIFE, ABOVE AND BEYOND THE CALL OF DUTY, WHILE SERVING AS AN ENGINEER'S MATE-IN-TRAINING ABOARD THE USS ENTERPRISE ON STARDATES: 8130.0 - 8150.0. DURING A SURPRISE ATTACK ON THE ENTERPRISE, MIDSHIPMAN PRESETON GALLANTLY SACRIFICED HIS OWN LIFE IN DEFENSE OF HIS SHIP, HIS CREW, AND THE UNITED FEDERATION OF PLANETS. ONLY BY MIDSHIPMAN PRESTON'S ACTIONS WAS THE ENTERPRISE ABLE TO SURVIVE THE ENEMY ATTACK AND FORCE THE WITHDRAWAL OF ENEMY COMBATANTS. MIDSHIPMAN PRESTON'S GREAT COURAGE, INTREPIDITY, AND PERSONAL SACRIFICE EXEMPLIFIES THE HIGHEST TRADITIONS OF THE UNITED FEDERATION OF PLANETS AND THE FEDERAL SPACE SERVICES. MAY HIS ACTIONS SERVE AS INSPIRATION FOR ALL MARINERS WHO FOLLOW.

AWARDED THIS DAY, UNDER MY HAND: MIDSHIPMAN PRESTON IS HEREBY MERITORIOUSLY ADVANCED TO THE RANK OF ENSIGN AND THE POSITION OF ASSISTANT ENGINEERING OFFICER USS ENTERPRISE NCC-1701.

STARDATE: 8150.0

SIGNED: JAMES T. KIRK, VICE ADMIRAL STARFLEET OPERATIONS


End file.
